


eyes of the aurora > sakuatsu nsfw

by oikwardd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married sakuatsu, daddy sakusa, sakuatsu nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikwardd/pseuds/oikwardd
Summary: sakusa and atsumu finally have peace and quiet without their children at home. sakusa teased atsumu the entire night and the latter can’t hold it anymore.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 161





	eyes of the aurora > sakuatsu nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> this work belongs to my series ‘the eyes of the aurora’ i’m currently posting on instagram (@oikward). you don’t need the entire series to read and understand this.

over the course of dinner, sakusa continued on teasing atsumu who was barely holding it in. osamu often looked at him suspiciously and he probably figured it out half-way through the meal but kept quiet. 

everyone went home quite early saying atsumu needed rest. it was the same for alisa and suna who would leave for france soon too, only a few days after atsumu. they’d all be gathered in the french capital around the 22nd of december. until then, it would only be suna, alisa, atsumu and terushima.

sakusa was seeing everyone off by the door, hugging misuki one last time before letting the small boy go in iwaizumi’s arms.

“no tantrum tonight baby alright ?” he kissed his son’s knuckles. “and no asking for seven stories like last time”

that memory made iwaizumi giggle and misuki blushed.

“yes daddy”

sakusa kissed his three babies goodbye - he surely hated when they were away from him but having two free nights each week sure was a blessing. he was happy to have such friends that allowed the couple to rest. he closed the door after an agonizing goodbye from mina’s part who was nuzzled in alisa’s arms, teared up to leave her dads.

“can you finish babe ? i need to pee”

atsumu’s voice rose from the kitchen, hiding his need as best as he could.

“sure,” sakusa answered.

he sighed as he entered the kitchen, atsumu had barely done any of the cleaning and their nights were always messy. especially on terushima’s part. but he wouldn’t have it any other way. he hummed to himself as he washed the dishes - something he oddly found soothing. water, soap, scrub, water. it had a defined rhythm he found comforting.

but he got worried. it had been ten minutes since atsumu left to go to the bathroom and still hadn’t returned. he had either fallen asleep in the bathroom or was sick. sakusa dried his hands on the towel hung by the sink and made his way to their bathroom. they barely used the bathroom in the hallway, all their stuff being put in their private one. he slowly opened the door to their bedroom and his eyes widened.

“well well, what do we have here” sakusa smirked.

atsumu’s eyes shot open as he stopped the movement from his hand. he panted, looking at his husband questioningly. sakusa never failed to surprise him even after years of dating and three kids and he did not know what to expect.

“you couldn’t hold back after tonight hm ?”

sakusa’s voice was low and atsumu shivered. he adored sakusa’s voice in their everyday life but this one was definitely his favorite. the brown haired man closed the door behind him - not that anyone would barge in anyway, and stepped closer to the bed where his husband was sitting with his sweet skin out in the open.

he arched an eyebrow as atsumu gave him no answer. the latter gulped at the intense stare.

“n-no”

atsumu wasn’t shy. he was the loudest twin, the loudest kid of the group - although terushima was a serious competition. but when it came to sakusa, he was a weak boy. he didn’t dare look away from his husband who approached him, getting on the bed. he hovered above atsumu who was now laying on his back. 

“did i say you could touch yourself ?”

that was his favorite part of sakusa’s personality. one he was the only one to know, one they kept to themselves.

“you teased me so much i couldn’t wait,” atsumu whined. “you’re so hot in that shirt i can’t help it”

“is that so ?” sakusa smirked.

atsumu only nodded at the question. he knew he was in for a treat tonight. he couldn’t complain, sakusa was much better than a boring handjob. the tall boy turned his boyfriend around beneath him abruptly, his ass now wide in the open.

“you’re so horny for my cock is that it ?” he asked, slapping his lover’s cheeks.

the blonde squealed at the sudden touch, slightly eased by soft fingers wandering on the red mark.

“yes” atsumu breathed out.

“and why should i give it to you ? after all you started without me”

sakusa ran his fingers on atsumu’s back, his digits drawing invisible figures and patterns. lewd images of his lover in his mind he smiled.

“jerk off for me”

atsumu turned his head as best as he could. that was something sakusa had never asked him in all of their time in bed and they had spent quite a lot united as one.

“do i need to punish you again ?” sakusa tilted his head at atsumu’s expression.

“no sir” atsumu purred out.

sakusa removed himself, allowing his boyfriend to be free of his actions. he sat against the headboard, his eyes never leaving atsumu’s body. the blonde boy softly blushed. they had been dating for what seemed forever but oddly enough, they had never done this. sakusa had never asked his oh so obedient husband to masturbate in front of him. but that aroused atsumu more than he wanted to admit.

and so he began. his ass on his heels to offer the best view of his body possible, he started by slowly stroking his erect member. he breathed out in pleasure as he missed the feeling of pleasure washing through his veins after sakusa’s interruption in the room. atsumu had been jerking off since he closed the door, hard since his husband started teasing him halfway through the night.

sakusa watched him very closely, his expression not giving much away. but the sight was exquisite, even for him. atsumu never failed to surprise him in any way possible. 

“i want to hear you,” he commanded.

his order was immediately met by lewd noises erupting from atsumu’s throat who began to fasten his pace, getting off from his grip. he had thrown his head back, his neck out to eat, his eyes shut tight as he focused on the sheer pleasure he felt. and knowing sakusa was watching him only made the fire in his stomach bigger. 

sakusa left his spot and caressed atsumu’s jawline with his index. the boy was too drawn in his act he didn’t feel the shift of weight on the mattress. 

“what an obscene scene you create for me,” sakusa whispered in atsumu’s ear, making him shiver. “you like it when i watch you don’t you ?”

“more than anything” atsumu stuttered between moans.

sakusa took his wrist in his hand and atsumu’s eyes opened wide from the lack of friction and the pull on his wrist. the naked skin laid bare under his digits a few seconds before but was slowly replaced by the fabric on sakusa’s hard-on. 

“suck me”

sakusa commanded and atsumu was more than happy to oblige. as he made his way into his lover’s pants, the brown-haired boy gave up the dominant act for a second as he reached for the lips of the other, drowning in a passionate kiss. atsumu gasped as he did not expect it, his fingers slowly working on sakusa’s belt.

“growing soft are we now, sir ?”

sakusa’s only answer was a harsh slap on atsumu’s ass. the boy giggled against his lover’s lips, parting from him as he made his way to his briefs. sakusa was sitting in front of him and atsumu removed his dress pants with his hands but took off his boxers with his teeth, their eyes never breaking contact. if something turned on sakusa, it was eye contact. and atsumu was very aware of it.

“aren’t you being a spoiled brat tonight?” sakusa stated as he fondled atsumu’s cheek. 

“you treat me so good i can’t help it,” atsumu replied, his tongue on sakusa’s member.

sakusa had the biggest dick atsumu ever saw. it took him weeks to get used to it and even now, he was still surprised by its length. he left kitten licks on his entire member, getting off from the barely perceptible shivers he felt in sakusa. soon enough, he introduced sakusa’s dick in his hot mouth. he moaned when the tip reached the back of his throat, the vibrations making sakusa grunt. 

but it soon turned out to be not enough for sakusa. he pulled atsumu on his lap, pulling him up by lifting him like he was as heavy as a feather and had his lover’s back against his chest. 

“you know that tongue of yours will kill me one day right ?”

“hopefully not, i’m not ready to be a single da-ah-d”

atsumu’s words were cut off with a moan as sakusa inserted a finger in atsumu’s quivering hole. he didn’t expect it and melted in sakusa’s embrace. it was nowhere near as good sakusa’s dick but god was he gifted with his fingers. it only took the brown-haired boy a second to find atsumu’s bundle of nerves, making him scream.

“you’re sure loud tonight,” sakusa teased as he kissed atsumu’s neck.

“it’s your fault,” he grunted between his teeth.

sakusa finger fucked him for several minutes, stretching him enough to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too much. if he didn’t do it properly, there was no way he’d be able to put it in entirely.

“god fuck me now, i’m ready” atsumu breathed out.

sakusa could hear how needy he was getting and he pushed his fingers out.

“ass up, hold it for 30 seconds” he commanded and atsumu complied immediately.

in the meantime, sakusa got rid his dress pants off as well as his briefs and smeared a good amount of lube on his throbbing cock. he shivered as a wave of hotness ran through him, he quickly looked at the bottle of lube and saw it was the one with a warm effect. that made him sneer.

“you can go down now,” sakusa breathed out.

they both liked it rough. but their number one rule in bed was that atsumu took it at his own pace at first, being the one to get sakusa’s cock in him and take as much time as he needed for it to get in without pain.

after five minutes and thousands of kisses on the jaw, neck and collarbone, atsumu had sunk down entirely on sakusa’s cock. they were both feeling so full already and that made them moan quietly at the same time. it seemed like they hadn’t done that in forever.

“you can move now,” atsumu moaned.

sakusa hummed against his skin. “you’re the one who started jerking off without me you do the work”

atsumu didn’t reply and slowly moved his hips up and down. his arms in front of him for support, sakusa had the best view possible, atsumu’s arse rising and falling onto his dripping cock. that was a sight he’d never get tired of. without saying anything, sakusa let his hands fall on atsumu’s hips and helped him with the motion, speeding up the pace as they were both panting now.

“i knew i wasn’t the only one horny as fuck after tonight,” atsumu moaned as sakusa hit his prostate for the 100th time.

“how could i not be when you’re looking like this,” sakusa grunted between his teeth.

if sakusa wasn’t very vocal during sex, atsumu surely was enough for the both of us. it often resulted in sakusa having to tone down his hearing aids because atsumu was too damn loud. the latter was riding his husband’s cock like his life depended on it and sakusa had his hands on his hips, setting the pace and slamming the boy down roughly. 

atsumu could barely breathe from feeling so full, his mind hazy from the drunkenness of the feeling. “i can’t take it anymore,” he mumbled as his ass sunk down once more.

“really ?” sakusa peppered kisses on his neck, making him shiver. “should i finish you off before you pass out ?”

atsumu only nodded desperately and sakusa created a steady rhythm, his hand working on atsumu’s length while his cock kept on sinking inside of him. it didn’t take long for atsumu to splatter the sheets with his cum and sakusa followed a few minutes after, smearing his husband’s ass as he didn’t like cumming inside. 

if he was used to playing two hours long volleyball matching, atsumu had lost his stamina when it came to sex with sakusa. it was just too intense his body couldn’t take it. he stayed there, sitting on his husband’s thighs as his head sunk down against his shoulder. sakusa back-hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“you’ve gone soft,” atsumu chuckled a few minutes later.

“how long would you have lasted if i went all out ?”

“probably three minutes,” atsumu smiled as he melted in sakusa’s embrace. “i expect my good sir to treat me good after christmas”

“only if you do well at the olympics”

“is that a challenge ?”


End file.
